Security codes are often used in user interactions with security systems, whereby the security system may require manual input of security codes for bridging a communications gap or providing a benefit or service to a user or the user's associated devices. Examples of security codes include secret keys used in a login or bootstrapping process as well as promotional codes or gift card identifiers used to claim a monetary benefit in an electronic commerce application, among many others. The verification of security codes may require that a user provide an issued code. Further, many verification processes are not fault-tolerant to mistakes that are commonly made by users in manually entering the security codes. The verification processes may prompt a user to reenter an erroneous code, which may ultimately frustrate some users and negatively impact their user experience.
Accordingly, it is often challenging to construct security codes in a manner that positively impacts user experience. In particular, it is often challenging to have security codes that are constructed such that the likelihood of observing a mistake in code entry is reduced.